Khyber's Rise
Plot Azmuth, Vilgax, Ben, and Bryce are sitting in Ben's living room. Ben: Alright Azmuth, we know that you know what Nemevoc did and how he did it. Azmuth: Yes. You are correct. It appears that Nemevoc found a way to amplify the evolutionary function. Allowing him to evolve the already evolved forms. It's puzzling. Bryce: Then how do we beat him. If he's got access to all his forms like that, he'll be unstoppable. Vilgax: It does seem that there is a flaw. The evolution feature appears to drain the power very quickly. Azmuth: That's true. Nemevoc can only remain an Unlimited form for a short time. This is an advantage. Bryce: And a good one too. The tv turns itself on and Albedo shows up on the screen. Albedo: Hello Tennyson. Ben: Albedo what do you want? Albedo: Just to give you a fair warning. We have your cousin. Ben: Gwen? What have done with her!? Albedo: Nothing, ha ha ha ha ha, Yet , ha ha ha ha ha! Meet me at the pier to discuss our terms of release. The tv turns off Vilgax: It's a trap. Ben: Of course it is. which is why I'm going. Azmuth: It's too dangerous. Ben: But they've got Gwen. Azmuth: And what if they don't have her and it's a trick? Bryce: If he doesn't go we wont know, and if they do have her. Ben: I'm going. Theme song Ben walks to the entrace of the pier. He stops right in front of it. Ben: Alright Albedo, show yourself! I know this is a trap! Khyber: What made you guess that? Ben: Khyber?! But you blew up with your ship, Kablowie. How are you here? Khyber: Obviously Vilgax isn't the only one who can fake death. Unfornunatly for you, you can't do that very well. Ben: Maybe I don't have to(transform, Rocks) Whoa what the? Bryce, jumping out of the shadows, Alongside Vilgax: Like Diamondhead but rock, learn fast!(transform, Wildmutt) Raaawwwrrrrr! Vilgax: Kyber, I seem to remember you putting a bounty on my head after failing to kill me yourself. Khyber: Oh please that was to amplify the hunt, making others interested in killing you made all the more fun. Vilgax: I'll fight Khyber, you two find the others. Bryce: Raawr, Raarggg. Ben: No this way! Wait i can understand you? Bryce, as him and Ben run off: Yea it's in their nature, Rocks' species made a treaty with the Vulpic humanoids. They have to know the languages. Ben: Oh ok. They stop in front of the food court. Albedo: Hello Tennyson. Ben: Albedo, He's mine find Nemevoc or Gwen, or both. Bryce: On it(runs off)(thinking) Ok /i got somethin' but it's not like anything I've ever smelt. Nemevoc, Wildmutt: That's because you smell mana the natural essense of anodites. Bryce: Nemevoc, release her or I'll tear you apart. Nemevoc: Ha ha ha, you'd do that anyway wouldn't you? Bryce: Yea but now I have a good reason. Bryce attacks Nemevoc and the two fight Nemevoc begins losing. Nemevoc: No! I won't accept this(transform, Ult. Wildmutt) No face my- Bryce, Cutting Nemevoc off, transform: Ultimate Wildmutt! Get ready cus I'm fired up! Nemevoc: Oh I'm prepared(transform) Unlimited Wildmutt! ''I'm ready, are you?! Bryce: Of course! Nemevoc and Bryce fight for about two minutes, resulting in Nemevoc's win. Nemevoc: Finally, you little rodent(Reverts to human) Now I can take my vengence on Azmuth. Bryce, human, on the ground, barely awake: You... may have gotten me this time..... but.. but my pals ll... they'll get you. Nemevoc, carrying Bryce's body away: Ha ha ha ha ha. We'll see. 'TO BE CONTINUED.....''' Trivia *Rocks' debut *Wildmutt's debut *Ultimate Wildmutt's debut *Unlimite Wildmutt's debut * Category:Episodes